1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Background
As currently popular flat panel displays, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display device (PDP), an organic light emitting device (OLED), a field effect display (FED), and an electrophoretic display device.
Among them, the liquid crystal display has been widely adopted as a monitor and a television, the plasma display device has been adopted as a large size television, and the organic electric field emissive display device has been adopted for a mobile phone display window, but various approaches have been applied to a medium sized display device and a large sized display device. For example, a research has been undertaken to apply the electric field effect display device or the electrophoretic display to a monitor, a television monitor, or a monitor for an electric paper.
Particularly, as for the electrophoretic display, the liquid crystal display using a cholesteric liquid crystal (LC) has been accepted as a display device applicable to the electric paper. However, the electrophoretic display has some drawbacks, for example, to realize full colors when red, green, and blue cholesteric LCs having different helical pitches are deposited in the cholesteric liquid crystal display. In this case, light of each color is selectively reflected or transmitted to realize the full colors. Accordingly, the full colors may not be realized without the usage of a polarizer and a color filter. As such, the cholesteric liquid crystal display has a bi-stability which rest in two states such that it has low power consumption compared with the other display devices, however an additional light absorption layer should be added to realize the black state that makes the structure complicated and increases its manufacturing costs.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to reduce manufacturing costs by providing a simple structure of a liquid crystal display capable of realizing black state without using additional light absorption layer.